


Jacks Doctor

by Draysmeria



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Bonding, Falling In Love, Immortality, M/M, Polyamory, Regeneration, Sex in a TARDIS, The Hub (Torchwood)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draysmeria/pseuds/Draysmeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Torchwood Team hat schon lange aufgegeben, Jack Harkness durchschauen zu wollen, doch bietet sich ihnen eine Chance nicht nur Jacks Leben zu erfahren, sondern auch den Doctor kennen zu lernen. Eine Geschichte über Jack und seinen Doctor, aus der Sicht von Torchwood erzählt. JH/10 evtl. JH/11. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jacks Doctor 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Doctor Who oder Torchwood, ich bereichere mich nicht daran.

Kapitel 1:

Gwen Cooper und das Torchwood Team hatten es schon lange aufgegeben hinter die Geheimnisse ihres Anführers Captain Jack Harkness zu kommen, dennoch konnten sie nicht umhin teilweise sehr erstaunt zu sein, wenn Jack etwas sagte oder tat was deutlich machte das er weder aus diesem Jahrhundert noch von diesem Planeten war. 

Keiner war sich sicher gewesen, von wo und wann Jack eigentlich stammte, noch wie es sich zugetragen hatte, dass er nun Torchwood leitete, doch Tosh und Ianto hatten in Erfahrung bringen können, dass er aus dem 51.Jahrhundert war und die ganze Geschichte etwas mit einem gewissen Doctor zu tun hatte. Jack selbst war immer sehr still, wenn das Team zu spekulieren anfing und wechselte immer schnell das Thema, doch leugnete er nicht dass sie manchmal gar nicht so falsch lagen. 

Jack beantwortete auch keine Fragen zur Hand die er in einem Glas Tank hielt, noch zu seinem Armband welches er nicht mal zum Duschen abnahm. Beides nahm jedoch viel seiner Zeit in Anspruch. Die Hand im Tank tätschelte er immer beim Vorbeigehen und redete mit ihr wenn er alleine im Hub war; an seinem Armband schraubte und drückte er immer herum und seufzte wenn er nicht das gewünschte Resultat erhalten hatte. 

Ianto gab sich gerne dem Glauben hin, dass er für Jack etwas Besonderes ist, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er ihm alle seine Geheimnisse offenbarte und dass er ihm seine Gefühle gestand. Doch eigentlich wusste Ianto nur zu gut, dass er lediglich einer von Vielen war, und wohl nur der mysteriöse Doctor Jack wirklich etwas bedeutete. Nicht das Jack ihn nicht mögen würde, doch es war einfach nicht alles. Was sie hatten fokussierte stark auf Sex und Abenteuer und weitaus weniger auf gemütliche Abende zu zweit und Austausch von Gefühlen. Ianto hatte sich damit abgefunden, auch wenn es schmerzhaft gewesen war, aber so konnte er seinen Spaß mit Jack haben und Spaß dabei haben wenn Jack mit allem und jeden flirtete. 

Tosh wusste als eine der wenigen, dass ihr Boss nicht wirklich Jack Harkness hieß, dennoch hatte sie keine Ahnung von seiner Vergangenheit, doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ein großer Teil davon mit Schmerz gefüllt war, der nicht vergehen würde bis Jack seinen Doctor wiederfinden würde. Tosh war oftmals froh über die Andersartigkeit ihres Chefs, denn bei vielen Dingen die durch den Rift kamen, hatte sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung worum es sich dabei handeln konnte, und dann spazierte Jack bei der Tür herein und würde ausrufen „Tosh, ein Föhn des 37. Jahrhunderts!“ oder „ Huh, Blastermunition, sehr gut, dann kann ich euch endlich mit Blastern ausrüsten.“ Bei anderen Dingen war er jedoch genauso ahnungslos wie der Rest des Teams und dann konnte Tosh ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er sich seinen Doctor her wünschte, denn dieser wusste und konnte scheinbar alles. 

Owen war oft gleichermaßen fasziniert wie angeekelt von Jacks Geschichten. Er wollte zwar mehr über seine Geschichte hören, doch wenn möglich ohne graphische Darstellungen seines Verkehrs mit den anderen Protagonisten seiner Erzählung. Doch schien es keine Geschichten zu geben die nicht auf die eine oder andere Weise mit einem entkleideten Jack endeten. Owen merkte, dass Jack bei vielen Aliens die auf die Erde kamen, in seiner Moral schwankte, er wollte eine Lösung des Problems, doch zügelte sich immer soweit, dass es ohne Blutvergießen endete. Oftmals versuchte er mit Wesen zu verhandeln die daran kein Interesse zeigten und musste erst Recht zur Waffe greifen. Owen kam es immer so vor als ob sich Jack Vorwürfe machen würde, wenn er eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen musste, dennoch bestand er darauf, dass das gesamte Team bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und auf alles Vorbereitet war.

Gwen hatte zwar weniger Zeit gehabt Jack zu studieren, doch war sie schnell seiner Unsterblichkeit auf die Spur gekommen. Ein Teil des Teams hielt es für sehr praktisch, dass Jack nicht sterben konnte, doch je länger Gwen darüber nachdachte, umso schrecklicher fand sie die Aussicht niemals sterben zu können. Stattdessen war Jack gezwungen Jahrtausende zu überleben und den Tod seiner geliebten Menschen zu beobachten, er musste dem Fall von Zivilisationen zusehen und konnte dem Leben niemals entfliehen. Und als ob diese Unendlichkeit nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, war jeder einzelne Tod und das anschließende Erwachen so schmerzhaft und zehrend wie jeder wirkliche Tod. Gwen verstand im Ansatz was Jack durchmachen musste, und bewunderte dass er nicht schon längst übergeschnappt war, doch die Unendlichkeit die Jack alleine erwartete konnte sie sich nicht mal ungefähr vorstellen. 

Alles in allem wusste Torchwood nur das Grundgerüst von dem was Jack ausmachte und konnte deshalb nicht verstehen wieso er eines Tages wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang, die Hand im Tank nahm und aus dem Hub hinaussprintete so schnell er konnte. Jack blieb mehrere Monate weg. Ianto und Tosh versuchten eine Zeitlang ihn ausfindig zu machen, doch ohne Erfolg, und so schlug sich das Torchwood-Team ohne Jack durch. Mit der Zeit kamen sie auch ganz gut zurecht, doch vermissten sie alle ihren charismatischen Anführer. Oftmals wenn es darum ging eine Entscheidung zu treffen entstand eine seltsame Stille in der früher Jack gesprochen hätte. Ianto vergaß manchmal das Licht im Hub abzudrehen, weil er immer noch davon ausging, dass Jack unten in seiner Höhle war und auf den Rift aufpasste. Tosh begann immer wieder eine Frage zu einem Alien oder Objekt zu stellen, nur um in der Mitte abzubrechen, wenn sie draufkam, dass niemand da war, der ihr die Frage beantworten konnte. 

Als die Wochen vergingen stieg erst die Wut auf Jack, der sie wortlos zurückgelassen hatte, dann verstanden sie, dass er nach so vielen Jahren nicht auf der Erde festsitzen wollte und wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Universum umherflog. Manchmal, wenn nichts zu tun war würde einer fragen „Was glaubt ihr macht ER gerade?“ Und die anderen würden sich eine wahnwitzige Geschichte ausdenken, die für gewöhnlich damit endete, dass Jack jemanden in sein Bett mitnahm. Ianto versuchte für einige Zeit wie Jack zu sein und flirtete umher, doch war er mit seinen Eroberungen nie wirklich zufrieden sondern wünschte Jack wäre wieder da. Natürlich flogen dazwischen auch die Fetzten im Torchwood Team, wenn sie sich nicht einig werden konnten, wie sie vorgehen sollten oder jemand begann zu viele Befehle zu erteilen. Meistens schwiegen sie sich dann ein paar Stunden an, bis es wieder in Ordnung war und sie versuchten gemeinsam zu Handeln. 

Als Jack nach einigen Monaten plötzlich wieder auftauchte und so tat also ob nichts geschehen wäre, war Torchwood zwiegespalten. Auf der einen Seite freuten sie sich ungemein, dass er wieder da war, auf der anderen fanden sie Jack spüren lassen zu müssen, wie gekränkt sie von seinem schlagartigen Verschwinden gewesen waren. Dazu kam, dass Jack sich irgendwie seltsam verhielt. Er war irgendwie anders als zuvor. Sie waren sich alle einig, dass irgendetwas mit Jack geschehen war, das ihn sehr verändert hatte. Keiner konnte genau sagen was es war, doch er schien sowohl wesentlich glücklicher als auch wesentlich älter, obwohl er äußerlich natürlich immer noch ident zu vorher war.

Als Owen mit ihm redete, schien er ihm irgendwie ausgeglichener, er schien genau zu wissen was er tat und zögerte bei seinen Entscheidungen nicht im Geringsten. Er hatte ein neues Selbstbewusstsein, was sich über das Liebesleben hinaus erstreckte. 

Tosh bemerkte zu ihrer großen Freude, dass er Dinge aus dem Rift, die er vorher ausrangiert hatte nun eindeutig zuordnen und benennen konnte und auch wusste wie sie funktionierten. Wenn er gut drauf war, zeigte er ihr sogar wie die Sachen zu reparieren waren und erzählte irgendeinen Schwank in dem das besagte Objekt vorkam. Außerdem verkündete er stolz, dass er sein Armband, einen „Vortex Manipulator“ wie sie nun erfuhr, endlich repariert hatte. 

Es dauerte ein paar Tage bis Jack und Ianto sich wieder näher kamen. Ianto hatte fast das Gefühl, das Jack ein wenig zögerte ihre Beziehung wieder aufzunehmen, doch er sagte nichts und war froh, dass er überhaupt zurückgekommen war. Auf die Frage wo er gewesen war, antwortete er nämlich nur sehr vage und machte meist eine breite Handbewegung die sowohl ganz Cardiff oder auch das ganze Universum meinen konnte. Als Ianto in den frühen Morgenstunden aus dem Bett kroch, musste er feststellen, dass sich noch etwas an Jack geändert hatte. Auf der ganzen Länge seines Rückens erstreckte sich ein Tattoo. Vom Nacken an, fast bis zu seinem Hintern rankten sich Kreise in allen Größen um die Wirbelsäule. Manche waren dick umrandet, andere hatten viele kleinere Kreise in sich. Es sah wunderschön aus, doch Ianto konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, wieso jemand sich Kreise auf den Rücken tätowieren lassen würde. Als er Jack später fragte, lächelte dieser nur breit und meinte „Das ist kein Tattoo, Ianto, das ist wesentlich wichtiger.“ 

Gwen hatte darüber nachgedacht was Jack dazu veranlassen würde Torchwood im Stich zu lassen, und kam dabei auf Jacks Doctor. Wenn er ihn aber gefunden hatte, konnte sich Gwen keinen Grund vorstellen wieso er wieder zurückgekommen wäre. Es war als sie mit Rhys eine Astronomie Dokumentation im Fernsehen sah, dass ihr klar wurde, dass Jack nicht unbedingt so lange von ihnen weg gewesen war wie sie von ihm. Gleich am nächsten Morgen fragte sie: „Jack, wie lange warst du weg?“ und schon als sie ihn ansah, wusste sie dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. „ Fast zweihundertfünfzig Jahre“, gestand Jack. „Dann hast du deinen Doctor gefunden?“ „Ja. Und ich werde ihn auch nie wieder verlieren.“ Antwortete er, doch erzählte nicht mehr darüber. „ Ich bleibe hier solange es Torchwood gibt, dann geh ich wieder“ sagte er, und alle hörten was er nicht gesagt hatte, nämlich dass er bleiben würde, bis sie alle gestorben waren. 

Und Gwen verstand. Für den Doctor war Jacks Abwesenheit nur ganz kurz, und auch für Jack, denn sie hatten so lange Leben, dass 70 Jahre nichts waren, es war so, als ob sie und Rhys zwei Wochen voneinander getrennt waren. Jack hatte seine Langlebigkeit endlich völlig akzeptiert und nutzte sie auch mit dem einzigen Wesen in diesem Universum das ähnlich lang leben würde wie er. Plötzlich wurde Gwen klar wie unfassbar winzig ihr Leben war im Vergleich mit Jacks, sie und die anderen waren wie Eintagsfliegen und konnten sich glücklich schätzen, dass er ihnen überhaupt so viele Gefühle entgegenbrachte und es sie nicht fühlen ließ wie unbedeutend sie eigentlich waren. 

„Das heißt, wir werden deinen Doctor nie kennen lernen“ wurde sich Ianto bewusst. „Derweil war ich so neugierig, wer dich sosehr in seinen Bann zu ziehen vermag“ lamentierte er. Jack schüttelte lachend den Kopf, froh dass sie verstanden hatten, was dieses Leben für ihn bedeutete, und nahm sich vor, jeden Tag so zu leben als ob er sterblich wäre, um ihn genauso auszukosten wie er sollte bis er den Doctor wiedersehen würde. 

Das letzte womit er rechnete, war nur wenige Wochen später, das typische Geräusch der Tardis im Hub zu hören.


	2. Jacks Doctor 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Weder Doctor Who noch Torchwood gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Kapitel 2:

Das letzte womit er rechnete, war nur wenige Wochen später, das typische Geräusch der Tardis im Hub zu hören.

Jack hatte sich gerade in sein Büro gesetzt mit einer Tasse Kaffee die Ianto ihm gemacht hatte, um sich der Papiere anzunehmen, als das unverwechselbare Geräusch der Tardis erklang. Er sprang sofort auf und stürmte die Stiegen hinunter wo sich der Rest seines Teams bereits verwirrt versammelt hatte. „Was ist das für ein grausliches Geräusch?“ fragte Owen und blickte verwirrt umher. „Die Tardis.“, grinste Jack breit und deutete seinen Kollegen mehr Platz zu machen als ein starker Wind im Hub aufkam. „Was ist die Tardis?“ wollte Owen wissen, trat aber dennoch zurück, was gut war denn kurz darauf materialisierte sich die blaue Polizeibox vor seinen Füßen.

„Das ist die Tardis“ erklärte Jack und war mit einem Satz bei der Tür. Er probierte die Tür aufzumachen, doch es war verschlossen. „Ianto, hol bitte meinen Mantel“ bat Jack und begann alle Taschen zu durchsuchen als er seinen Mantel erhalten hatte, kurz darauf war er fündig geworden und zog einen silbernen Schlüssel hervor und führte ihn ins Schlüsselloch der Box ein. „Wieso hast du einen Schlüssel?“ fragte Ianto und hing den Mantel wieder auf. „ Der Doctor hat mir einen gegeben nach unserem ersten Abenteuer“ murmelte Jack, schon halb in der Box verschwunden. 

Plötzlich quoll dicker weißer Rauch aus der Box und Torchwood hörte husten von drinnen. 

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“ wollte Gwen wissen und machte Anstalten in die Tardis zu steigen, als ein missbilligendes Summen ertönte und Jack rief: „Bleib draußen, der Rauch ist nicht ganz ungefährlich!“ Kurz danach kam auch Jack wieder hinaus, er war schweißgebadet und pfiff ein wenig beim Atmen. In seinen Armen hatte er einen jungen Mann mit braunen Haaren der einen etwas zerknitterten braunen Anzug trug, den er dicht an sich presste. Als er draußen war klappten die Türen der Tardis von alleine zu und das Summen, was bislang kaum hörbar gewesen war, verstummte vollends. 

Owen fiel sofort in seine Arzthaltung und meinte „Leg ihn auf meinen Tisch, dann schau ich ihn mir an, ist der Bewusstlos? Und was war der Rauch? Wir müssen euch beide mit Sauerstoff versorgen“ „Ja Danke, aber es ist schon ok Owen, ich bin Unsterblich und er ist ein völlig anderer Organismus“, winkte Jack ab. 

Er setzte sich auf die Couch und breitete die leblose Gestalt des jungen Mannes auf seinem Schoß aus. Vorsichtig strich er die langen braunen Haare auf dem langen Kratzer der auf der Schläfe langsam blutete und tastete mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Puls. „Wer ist er?“ fragte Ianto schließlich, die seltsame Stille die sich ausgebreitet hatte unterbrechend. „Der Doctor“ antwortete Tosh für Jack, und erläuterte auf seinen erstaunten Blick „er ist in der Torchwood Datenbank mit Fotos, ich hab ihn wiedererkannt, obwohl er ganz anders aussieht als wie ich ihm begegnet bin. Ich wusste nur nicht dass der Doctor auch gleichzeitig Jacks Doctor ist.“   
„Jacks Doctor“, murmelte Jack, „Ja das kann man so sagen, wobei vielleicht noch richtiger ist, dass ich des Doctors Jack bin.“ 

Gwen drückte Jack einen nassen Waschlappen in die Hand, mit dem er das getrocknete Blut von seinem Gesicht wischte. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und schleckte mit seiner Zunge einen breiten Streifen über den Kratzer. „Jack! Was soll das? Du kannst nicht einfach eine offene Wunde abschlecken, vor allem nicht mit deiner Zunge, wer weiß wo die schon gewesen ist!“, entrüstete sich Owen erschrocken und auch lautstark.

Jack machte nur eine abwartende Geste und deutete ihm sich die Wunde anzusehen. Als Owen näherkam konnte er erkennen wie kleine goldene Partikel von der Haut des Doctors aufstiegen und sich in einer Art Nebel über die Wunde legten, dann verflüchtigen sich die goldenen Partikel wieder und hinterließen rosige neue Haut. 

„Lag das an ihm oder an dir?“ erkundigte sich Ianto mit einer skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „ An uns beiden, wir sind zu zwei Hälften eines Ganzen geworden, und deshalb können wir Fähigkeiten teilen.“ Jack streichelte liebevoll über des Doctors Haare und kuschelte ihn näher zu sich. Er senkte seine Stirn, sodass er die des Doctors berührte und schloss kurz die Augen. „Er ist in einem heilenden Koma, er wacht in ein paar Minuten auf, dann ist er wie neu. Aber es war schon gut, dass die Tardis ihn mir gebracht hat, wäre er dem Rauch länger ausgesetzt gewesen, hätte er sich wohl nicht so schnell erholt.“

Das Torchwood Team stand immer noch in einem Halbkreis um Jack und den Doctor und keiner wusste so recht was er sagen sollte. Das war das Meiste was Jack je ehrlich über sich und den Doctor erzählt hatte, und doch hatten sie das Gefühl nicht so richtig zu verstehen was er sagte. 

Owen war der erste der sich verwirrt in einen Sessel fallen ließ und meinte „ Jack ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass du uns erzählst was dich und den Doctor verbindet. Denn es scheint doch sehr wichtig zu sein, und vor allem was ist er für eine Spezies?“ Gwen und Ianto nickten zustimmend und holten die Schreibtischstühle dazu, sodass jeder sitzen konnte. 

Tosh betrachtete abwechselnd die Tardis und den komatösen Doctor und meinte „ Wenn das der Doctor ist, dann bedeutet dass das die Tardis seine Zeitmaschine ist? Ist sie noch funktionstüchtig? Hätten wir vielleicht etwas löschen sollen?“ Jack lachte. „Tosh, meine Liebe, die Tardis ist weit mehr als nur eine Zeitmaschine, und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nachdem sie mir den Doctor gegeben hat, direkt damit begonnen hat die Energie des Riftes zu nutzen um sich wieder in Stand zu setzen. Owen der Doctor ist ein Time Lord, und zwar der letzte seiner Art, bitte fragt ihn nicht danach wenn er aufwacht das ist kein gutes Thema. Und ja, es scheint tatsächlich als ob ich euch erzählen sollte was sich in den vergangenen 250 Jahren zugetragen hat, aber ich muss ein wenig ausholen, denn meine Geschichte mit dem Doctor begann wesentlich früher.“ 

Jack rückte ein wenig auf der Couch umher damit er den Doctor besser auf seinem Schoß halten konnte und schien sich innerlich zu sammeln um einen Startpunkt seiner Geschichte zu finden. „Das erste Mal, dass ich von den Time Lords hörte, war als ich bei der Zeit Agentur im 51. Jahrhundert angestellt war. Wir nutzten Zeitreisen um daraus Profit zu schlagen, das heißt wir bogen uns die Geschichte ein bisschen zurecht und versuchten Dinge zu verkaufen, die normal zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erhältlich waren. Der Job war nicht ganz ungefährlich und man musste subtil und vorsichtig vorgehen damit man nicht zu viel des Raum-Zeit-Kontinuums beschädigte. In der Agentur sagten wir immer wenn jemand besonders gewagt agiert hatte, dass die Time Lords ihn holen und richten würden. Die uralte mythische Rasse der Time Lords war wie ein böser Geist den wir zur Abschreckung nutzten. Alle möglichen und unmöglichen Geschichten hatten sich über diese Wesen verbreitet, doch niemand war jemals einem Time Lord begegnet, oder hatte das Treffen überlebt.“ Jack machte eine kurze Pause und schien gedanklich sehr weit weg zu sein.

Alle waren so in die Erzählung vertieft gewesen, dass sie überrascht zusammenzuckten als eine fremde Stimme „Außer dir Jack.“ einwarf. Alle Augen richteten sich sofort auf den Doctor der aufgewacht war und zu Jack hinaufschaute mit einem großen Grinsen und einem Blick, der so viel Gefühl in sich trug, dass Ianto letztlich klar wurde, wie wenig Chance er gegen dieses Alien eigentlich in der Eroberung von Jack gehabt hatte. 

„Du bist wieder wach, wie geht’s dir? Ich hatte nicht gerechnet dich so bald wieder zu sehen“ fragte Jack und half dem Doctor von seinem Schoß hinunter zu steigen. „Mir geht’s gut, wie immer. Hatte einen kleinen Unfall als ich die Flucht von Kloox III ergriffen hab. Jack sie haben auf die Tardis geschossen! Haben wohl die Vortex Stabilisatoren getroffen, weswegen die Fahrt ein bisschen holprig wurde und es zum Rauchen angefangen hat. Ich hasse Schusswaffen, ich sollte endlich die Erfindung der Schusswaffe ein wenig verändern!“ ratterte der Doctor herunter und gestikulierte wild in der Gegend umher. 

Jack schien den stetigen Redefluss gewöhnt zu sein, denn er grinste nur, stand auf, zog den Doctor zu sich und brachte ihn mit einem langen Kuss zum Schweigen. Kurz blieben die Arme des Doctors irgendwie hilflos in der Luft hängen, bevor er Jack fest an sich presste und den Kuss erwiderte. 

Als die zwei keine Anstalten machten, sich wieder voneinander zu trennen, räusperte sich Ianto laut. Sie lösten sich aus der Umarmung und der Doctor begann wieder animiert zu quasseln „Ach ja ihr müsst Jacks Team sein, Ianto, Owen, Gwen und Tosh, nicht wahr?“, er schüttelte ihnen die Hände und umarmte Ianto kurz zu dessen großen Verblüffung. „Ich hab viel von euch gehört, aber Jack du hast gerade etwas erzählt. Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen. Ich geh dann mal und schau ob sich die Tardis regeneriert hat, ich muss ein Wörtchen mit ihr reden, sie kann mich nicht jedes Mal wenn ich mich an einem Papier schneide, zu dir bringen!“ „Bleib da, Doctor“, bat Jack und zog ihn zu sich auf die Couch. „Die Tardis braucht sicher noch und ich mag es sehr gerne wenn sie dich vorbeibringt. Und außerdem bist du der Protagonist der Geschichte, da kannst du auch etwas beitragen.“, entschied Jack und drückte dem Doctor einen Kuss auf damit dieser nicht dagegen reden konnte. 

Auf Gwen jedoch wirkte es gar nicht so als ob der Doctor sich besonders sträuben würde, für sie sah es so aus, als wäre er sehr zufrieden damit an seinem Jack zu kleben. Aber sie kannte den Doctor natürlich auch nicht. Tosh dagegen, war dem Doctor bereits einmal begegnet, aber damals war er das komplette Gegenteil von dem Mann gewesen, der jetzt mit Jack auf der Couch saß. Aber wenn sie genau schaute konnte sie etwas von seinem Alter und seiner Andersartigkeit in ihm sehen und spüren. 

Owen wollte für gewöhnlich nichts von Jacks Liebesgeschichten hören, doch dieses Mal hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, dass ihn eine Monumentale Geschichte erwartete die endlich alles erklären würde. Wenn das bedeutete, dass er zusehen musste wie zwei gutaussehende Männer sich küssten und kuschelten, dann sollte es so sein. Für Ianto hingegen war sofort klar, dass dieser Mann, der so unscheinbar wirkte in seinem zerknautschten Anzug und seinen wild abstehenden Haaren, alles andere als das war. Er konnte regelrecht sehen, dass dieser schmale hübsche Mann weitaus mehr Macht hatte, als alle anderen Aliens die er kannte gemeinsam. Was aber am deutlichsten herausstach war seine Nähe zu Jack. Ihm schien als ob die beiden durch ein unsichtbares Band aneinander gebunden waren, ständig warfen sie sich kurze Blicke zu, als ob sie sich versichern mussten das der andere noch da war und berührten sich andauern in irgendwelchen kleinen Gesten. 

Als Ianto das alles beobachtete und Jack seine Geschichte wieder fortsetzte, wurde ihm klar, dass er Liebe und Hingabe bis jetzt überhaupt nicht verstanden hatte.


	3. Jacks Doctor 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Weder Doctor Who noch Torchwood gehören mir, ich hab keinerlei Rechte daran.

Kapitel 3:

Als Ianto das alles beobachtete und Jack seine Geschichte wieder fortsetzte, wurde ihm klar, dass er Liebe und Hingabe bis jetzt überhaupt nicht verstanden hatte. 

Jack hatte es sich gemütlich gemacht und einen Arm um den Doctor geschlungen. Dann redete er weiter. „Der Doctor und ich begegneten uns zum ersten Mal in London während des Blitzkrieges. Ich hatte versucht ein Chula-Schiff an den Mann zu bringen als mir Rose unterkam. Sie war damals die Begleiterin des Doctors und bedurfte häufig eines Rettungsmanövers. Der Doctor war damals ein anderer Mann, aber ich verehrte ihn dennoch. Er war es der mich bei diesem ersten Abenteuer veränderte, er war so genial und unnachgiebig und trotzdem auf das Wohl aller bedacht. Und obwohl er mich vollkommen zur Seite hätte lassen können, denn schließlich hatte ich mit meinem Betrug das Problem verursacht, strebe er mir zu helfen und rettete mich schließlich.“ Jack warf dem Doctor einen liebevollen Blick zu.

„Erst als ich dann mit ihm und Rose in der Tardis war, wurde mir bewusst, dass dieser Doctor derselbe war, der in den Geschichten über die Time Lords immer der gefürchtetste war. Es hat ein paar Abenteuer gebraucht, bis ich verstanden hab, wie er zu diesem Ruf kam, denn er konnte tatsächlich furchteinflößend und kompromisslos sein, wenn er dazu gezwungen wurde. Es hat auch nicht lang gedauert, das ich mich in den Doctor verliebte, doch er war der erste der vollkommen unbeeindruckt war von meinen Versuchen und immer ein wenig genervt. Also hab ich mich damit abgefunden und gewartet, weil ich hatte zum ersten Mal wirklich gute Freunde in Rose und dem Doctor gefunden, und es war mir wichtiger bei ihnen zu sein. Aber so schön blieb es leider nicht lange. Wir landeten auf Satellit 5, der GameStation, und wurden getrennt. Jeder von uns kam in eine andere Fernsehshow die ins Universum übertragen wurde. Um die Sache kurz zu machen, entdeckten wir eine Dalek-Flotte und konnten sie nicht aufhalten. Der Doctor hatte Rose nach Hause geschickt um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch unsere Rose fand sich damit nicht ab, sondern blickte in das Herz der Tardis um zu uns zurückzukommen.“ Jack pausiert, er sah irgendwie mitgenommen aus von seiner Erzählung. Er nahm die rechte Hand des Doctors und strich langsam darüber als er stockend fortsetzte. 

„Das war wohl der schlimmste Moment meines Lebens. Ich hatte mich schon mit meinem Ende abgefunden und sah mich einer Armee an Daleks gegenüber und wusste, dass gleich alles vorbei sein würde. Und dann starb ich zum ersten Mal. Es war genauso schmerzhaft wie alle kommenden Male, doch noch schlimmer war die Auferstehung. Plötzlich war ich wieder lebendig und fühlte mich als ob ich durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht worden wäre. Alle Daleks um mich herum waren zu Staub zerfallen. Und gerade als ich wieder auf den Beinen war, hörte ich die Tardis dematerialisieren. Bis ich dort war, waren sowohl Rose als auch der Doctor und die Tardis verschwunden und hatten mich auf einem Satelliten mit toten Daleks im Jahr 200 100 zurückgelassen.“

„Es tut mir immer noch so leid Jack“ murmelte der Doctor und drückte sich enger an ihn. „Ja ich weiß Doctor, es ist in Ordnung, wir haben schon oft genug darüber geredet“ besänftigte ihn Jack. 

„Aber wodurch bist du wieder lebendig geworden?“ fragte Gwen was alle interessierte. „Damals hatte ich keine Ahnung was passiert war“, meinte Jack, „aber später hab ich vom Doctor erfahren, das Rose durch das Herz der Tardis zum ‚Bad Wolf‘ wurde und frei über die Zeit bestimmen konnte. Und sie wünschte sich, dass ich wieder lebendig werde. Was sie nicht wusste, war dass sie mir dabei den Tod verwehrte. Seitdem wache ich immer wieder auf und es ist kein Ende in Sicht.“

„Das stimmt so nicht ganz“, druckste der Doctor herum. „Was meinst du?“ „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit dass du sterben könntest“, sagte der Doctor, „Erst jetzt wo ich deine Zeitanomalie so gut kenne, kann ich deine Zeitlinie weiter sehen, und es sieht so aus, als ob du in ein paar Milliarden Jahren aufhören könntest zu existieren.“ Der Doctor grinste ein wenig verlegen und sah abwarten zu Jack der wie festgefroren schien. „Wirklich?“, flüsterte er fast. Der Doctor nickte nur lebhaft. 

Plötzlich wickelte sich Jack um den Doctor und lachte hysterisch. Er wippte ein wenig hin und her und schien als ob er jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Stattdessen küsste er den Doctor leidenschaftlich und bedankte sich zwischen den einzelnen Küssen immer leise. 

Der Rest des Torchwood Teams kam sich ein wenig fehl am Platz vor, jeder schaute irgendwo hin, damit er den Beiden nicht zusehen musste, und ihnen eine Illusion von Privatheit geben konnte. Ianto konnte sich nicht ganz abwenden, denn es war das erste Mal das er Jack so aufgelöst und so ehrlich fröhlich und glücklich sah, und er war unglaublich schön dabei. 

„Das heißt“, sagte Jack leise, „dass ich nicht weiterleben muss, wenn du keine Regenerationen mehr hast!“ er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Der Doctor nickte weiterhin breit grinsend, „aber wir haben noch ziemlich viel Zeit bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, ich konnte kaum erkennen, wo deine Zeitlinie endet.“ „Das macht nichts“, flüsterte Jack, „solange es nicht die Unendlichkeit ist wie ich bisher dachte!“

„Einige Milliarden Jahre?“, warf Gwen lautstark ein und unterbrach die traute Zweisamkeit die sich zwischen den beiden Zeitreisenden gebildet hatte. „Milliarden Jahre? Das ist unfassbar lang, ich kann mir kaum hundert Jahre Leben wirklich vorstellen, aber Milliarden?“ Gwen sackte überwältigt in ihrem Stuhl zusammen.

Owen zuckte nur lässig mit den Schultern „Eine weitere unglaubliche Sache in Jacks Leben, langsam überrascht mich gar nichts mehr.“ Jack schickte ein schiefes Grinsen in die Richtung seiner Kollegen. Ianto hatte auch damit zu kämpfen sein Weltbild mit Jacks Geschichte in Einklang zu bringen, aber viel eher wollte er erfahren wie es sich ereignet hatte, dass Jack und der Doctor ein Herz und eine Seele waren, nachdem dieser ihn auf Satellit 5 vergessen hatte. „Und was ist dann passiert?“, fragte er.

Jack seufzte und rutschte auf der Couch umher bis der Doctor sich an ihn lehnte und ihn fixierte. „Nachdem ich allein, umringt von toten Daleks, zurückgeblieben war, war mein aller erster Gedanke, dass ich Rose und den Doctor wiederfinden musste. Zum Glück hatte ich das hier.“, Jack hielt die Hand mit seinem ‚Vortex Manipulator‘ in die Luft. 

„Auch wenn der Doctor immerzu darüber schimpfte, wäre es ohne dem sehr brenzlig geworden. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich ins frühe 21.Jahrhundert springe, dann finde ich ihn sicher leicht, weil das Roses Heimatzeit war. Das miese Teil hat sich jedoch genau diesen Sprung ausgesucht gehabt um das Zeitliche zu segnen, und so landete ich 1869 ohne Möglichkeit von dort wegzukommen und ohne Doctor.“ Jack zog eine Grimasse. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass das eine glorreiche Zeit war.“ 

Ianto schnaubte amüsiert. „Das kann ich mir denken, vor allem für jemanden aus dem 51.Jahrhundert.“ Owen sah weitaus weniger amüsiert aus „Was es da für Krankheitserreger gegeben haben muss, wie kommt es, dass man als Zeitreisender nicht frühere Völker ansteckt und Epidemien auslöst?“ Owen hatte seine Stirn gerunzelt und sah für eventuelle frühe Kulturen weitaus besorgter aus als für Jack. „Ah! Ganz einfach!“, rief der Doctor aus und sprang auf. Er begann zwischen dem Sofa und den Schreibtischen auf und ab zu wandern. 

„Der Vortex durch den man sich bewegt, wenn man durch die Zeit und den Raum reist, gibt Partikel ab, die sich im Organismus des Reisenden festsetzen und das Gleichgewicht der Zeit beobachten. Nur Organismen mit einer sehr hohen Anzahl an Partikel können überhaupt etwas in der Zeit ausrichten, die anderen sind vor Ereignissen die nicht schon zuvor in der Zeit festgelegt waren geschützt.“ Der Doctor blieb kurz stehen und musterte Owen, der nicht wirklich so aussah als ob er es verstanden hätte. „Das heißt“, erläuterte der Time Lord weiter, „wenn es in der Geschichte ein fixierter Punkt ist, dass ein Reisender kommt und alle mit einem Grippevirus umbringt, dann passiert das, ansonsten schützen die Partikel davor den Lauf der Geschichte allzu drastisch zu verändern.“ Owen nickte langsam und der Doctor faltete sich wieder in seine Sofakuhle neben Jack, der sofort einen Arm um den schmalen Torso schlang. 

„Ja. Gut. Ich steckte also fest und musste den langen Weg nehmen und die Zeit leben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte ich auch noch, dass meine Auferstehung ein einmaliges Ereignis war und ich nun meinen Lebensabend in 1869 verbringen musste. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde ich eines besseren belehrt. Und als ob das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, traf ich auf das damalige Torchwood die sich dem Tod des Doctors verschrieben hatten.“

Der Doctor sah etwas unbehaglich aus „Jack, es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht damals, zur Gründung von Torchwood beizutragen, aber du weißt ja, wie Königinnen sind!“ Der Doctor wrang seine Hände ein wenig bevor Jack ihm Einhalt gebot. „Ich weiß Doc, schon ok.“, murmelte er und presste einen Kuss auf des Doctors Schläfe. „Ich wurde also ein Teil von Torchwood, und nach einigen unerfreulichen Jahren, konnte ich auch einiges verändern und verbergen, sodass ich die Aufmerksamkeit vom Doctor ablenken konnte. Zwar war ich zu dem Zeitpunkt unfassbar wütend auf ihn, aber schlechtes wollte ich ihm dennoch nicht, zumindest nicht durch Torchwood.“ Er warf einen Blick zum Doctor der ziemlich Gefühlsschwanger war, eine Mischung aus Reue, Liebe, Vergebung und Wut schwang mit, doch der Doctor tätschelte nur Jacks Knie und rückte näher zu ihm.

Ianto wurde bewusst, wie gut sich diese beiden kennen mussten, nicht nur nach den 250 Jahren in jüngster Vergangenheit, sondern auch nach den ganzen Erlebnissen und der Geschichte sie verband. Das war eine so tiefe innige Freundschaft, und Beziehung wie man in einem Menschenleben niemals erreichen konnte. Ianto verspürte ein bisschen Neid, doch im selben Atemzug, wusste er dass gerade diese beiden Männer mehr als verdient hatten zusammen glücklich zu sein. Obwohl er erst einen Bruchteil der Lebensgeschichte gehört hatte, war sie schon jetzt vielseitiger und tragischer als viele Menschenleben. Er war fast etwas froh die Bürde eines so langen Lebens nicht tragen zu müssen, auch wenn es natürlich auch seine Vorteile hatte. 

Gwens Gedanken bewegten sich auf ganz ähnlichen Pfaden, sie hoffte mit Rhys einmal so Eins zu sein, denn alle bisherigen Geschichten die sie gehört hatte verblassten im Vergleich zu dieser unglaublichen unendlichen Erzählung. Schlagartig hatte sie das Gefühl Jack noch wesentlich weniger zu kennen als sie immer geglaubt hatte, er war etwas anderes, Dinge rational zu wissen, und empirisch damit konfrontiert zu werden. Sie spürte sich würde einige Zeit brauchen, bis sie assimiliert hatte, was Jack eigentlich alles gesagt hatte. 

Tosh wusste nicht recht, was sie tun sollte. Lange Zeit, hatte sie innerlich ihr eigenes Schicksal beweint und ein wenig Trost daraus geschöpft wenn es jemanden Anderen noch schlechter ging. Doch im Angesicht von Jacks Geschichte, und das war erst der Anfang, ohne ins Detail zu gehen, wurde offensichtlich wie klein sie und ihre Probleme waren. Jack würde wahrscheinlich sagen, dass ihre Probleme ebenso wichtig seien wie seine, doch für Tosh gab es ein deutliches Gefälle und sie schämte sich ein wenig von sich so eingenommen gewesen zu sein. Sie schwor sich nicht mehr so kleingeistig zu denken, sondern das Universum als Ganzes in ihren Überlegungen zu berücksichtigen. Sie schmunzelte, das war vielleicht wieder etwas zu großzügig, schließlich wollte sie sich in den Weiten des Universums nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Das war sicher schon dem einen oder anderen widerfahren.


	4. Jacks Doctor 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich verdiene nichts an dieser Fanfiction, alle Rechte an Doctor Who und Torchwood liegen bei der BBC.

Kapitel 4:

Das Torchwood-Team und der Doctor saßen für ein paar Minuten still als plötzlich das Licht auf der Tardis zum Blinken begann. Ein leises summen war auch zu hören. Der Doctor stand auf, „Das ist mein Kommando, die Tardis ist fertig mit ihrer Erneuerung, dann können wir wieder los!“ Er grinste breit und war in ein paar Schritten bei der blauen Box und riss die Tür auf. „Willst du nicht noch ein bisschen bleiben?“, fragte Ianto, „Wir wollten hören wie es weitergeht.“ „Nah“, der Doctor zuckte mit den Schultern „Jack kann weiter erzählen, ich muss weiter.“ Jack erhob sich ebenfalls und umarmte den Doctor. Er tätschelte die Seite der Tardis und meinte „Gut, dann passt auf euch auf und schau dass du nicht zu viel Chaos anrichtest. Und lass ab und an von dir hören!“ Jack küsste den Doctor leidenschaftlich und drückte ihn leicht gegen den Türrahmen. Des Doctors Hände hingen erneut in der Luft bevor er sie um Jacks Hals schlang.

Ianto beschäftigte sich indem er begann ein wenig zusammen zu räumen und die Teetassen wegtrug, Gwen schob die Sessel wieder zurück. Irgendwie war wortlos klargeworden, dass die Zeit der Offenbarungen mit der Abreise des Doctors zu Ende war und dass nun alles zum Alten zurückkehren würde. Owen gähnte breit ohne sich die Hand vorzuhalten was Tosh veranlasste auf die Uhr zu schauen. Es war schon halb drei in der Früh, und sie alle waren etwas angeschlagen nach dem Arbeitstag und der Aufregung mit dem Doctor und Jack. 

Als Jack sich verabschiedet hatte, sagten die anderen noch schnell auf Wiedersehen, dann beobachten sie wie die Tardis erst etwas lauter summte, dann ein leichter Wind aufkam, und sie schließlich mit ihrem üblichen Geräusch langsam verschwand. Jack seufzte. „Nun gut, ich denke wir sollten alle zu Bett gehen, das Universum nimmt morgen sicher keinerlei Rücksicht auf unsere Müdigkeit.“ Er begann seine Manschettenknöpfe aufzumachen und sich Richtung Schlafzimmer aufzumachen. „Gute Nacht!“, warf er noch über die Schulter. Owen, Tosh und Gwen begannen sich zusammenzupacken und den Hub für die Nacht abzusichern.

Ianto stand etwas verloren bei der Abwasch. Für gewöhnlich würde er jetzt alles in Ordnung bringen und anschließend zu Jack ins Bett kriechen, doch angesichts der aktuellen Ereignisse wusste er nicht mehr genau wo er mit Jack stand. Seit Jack zurückgekommen war, hatte sich seine Beziehung zu ihm etwas verändert, und nun wusste Ianto, dass das wohl auf seine Beziehung mit dem Doctor zurück zuführen war. Ianto wusste auch nicht ganz, wie er damit umgehen sollte, dass Jack offensichtlich seit er verschwunden war in einer Beziehung war und dennoch Ianto nichts gesagt hatte, sondern ihn weiterhin küsste und knuddelte und mit ins Bett nahm. Vermutlich ging man mit Liebe und Sex anders um, wenn man mehrere hundert Jahre alt war und weitere Milliarden Jahre auf sich zukommen sah, doch für Iantos menschliche Sensibilitäten war die Situation entschieden seltsam. Zwar hatte er sich schon vor längerer Zeit damit abgefunden, dass Jack und er keine Zukunft haben würden, doch das bedeutete nicht dass er Jack nicht liebte und gerne mit ihm zusammen war. Manchmal wünschte sich Ianto pragmatischer sein zu können und den Sex nur auf Spaß reduzieren zu können, doch dazu war er bei Jack einfach nicht in der Lage. 

Als die anderen den Hub verlassen hatten, raffte er sich auf und ging zu Jacks Schlafhöhle um die Problematik zu erörtern. Er konnte das unmöglich so in der Luft stehen lassen. Als er die Leiter hinuntergeklettert war, sah er, dass Jack bereits im Bett unter der Decke war, aber noch irgendetwas las. „Jack?“, fragte Ianto, „können wir vielleicht reden?“ Jack schaute auf und legte seine Papiere zur Seite „Das ist immer ein schlechtes Zeichen, dieser Satz“ scherzte er ein wenig, „aber ja klar, soviel wie heute hab ich schon lange nicht mehr erzählt und geredet.“ Er tätschelte die linke Seite des Bettes und Ianto setzte sich nachdem er seine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte.

„Jack, Ich will mich wirklich nicht einmischen, in was auch immer dich und den Doctor verbindet, ich sehe, dass ihr euch liebt und glücklich seid. Aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl da noch in irgendeiner Weise reinzupassen, und ich finde du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du in einer Beziehung bist, als du zurück kamst, das ist für keinen von uns fair.“, Ianto sprudelte alles auf einmal hervor aus Angst nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden und begann dann, peinlich berührt, das Bettdecken Muster eingehend zu betrachten. Jack musterte sein Gegenüber kurz, dann schlug er die Decke zurück und umarmte Ianto und zog ihn dicht an seinen nackten Körper.

„Ianto, hör mir zu“, murmelte er in dessen Ohr, „Ich bin jetzt über dreihundert Jahre alt, und ich habe viele verschiedene Menschen und Aliens geliebt in der ganzen Zeit. Den Doctor liebte ich von dem Moment an, an dem damals im Blitzkrieg er meine Täuschung aufdeckte und mir das Leben gerettet hat, und auch wenn ich eine sehr lange Zeit unglaublich wütend auf ihn und unfassbar enttäuscht und verletzt war, habe ich ihn deswegen nicht weniger geliebt. Und wenn du solange lebst wie wir, dann wird dir klar wie wertvoll jeder Moment mit einem geliebten Menschen ist, und das ist der Grund warum ich zu euch zurückgekommen bin und unsere Angelegenheiten wieder aufgenommen ab ohne euch etwas zu sagen. Ich wusste es würde euch schmerzen, und wäre für euch nicht so einfach zu verstehen. Ich wollte es eigentlich geheim halten, aber der Doctor hat mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.“

Jack lachte leise und schmiegte sich noch enger an Ianto. „Aber ich bin froh, euch die Wahrheit sagen zu können, und dir Ianto will ich zeigen, dass es durchaus möglich ist mehrere Menschen auf einmal zu lieben.“ Ianto war gerührt von dieser sehr ehrlichen und intimen Deklaration, und er tat sich schwer Jack nicht völlig zuzustimmen wenn er an seinen nackten Körper gedrückt war, dennoch war eine Sache noch sehr wesentlich. „Was ist mit dem Doctor Jack? Ich werde nicht hinter seinem Rücken…“, Ianto brach ab.

Jack drehte Ianto mehr zu sich. „Der Doctor weiß alles. Den Doctor und mich verbindet wesentlich mehr als nur körperliche Nähe, wir haben buchstäblich einen Teil des jeweils anderen in uns und sind bis ans Ende der Zeit aneinander gebunden. Und er weiß ebenfalls sehr gut, was es bedeutet mehrere Personen zu lieben. Ich hatte viele Beziehungen und Affären in meinem Leben, und er ist viermal so alt wie ich es bin. Wir haben beide Familien gegründet und Liebhaber und Liebhaberinnen gehabt. Er war mit Rose zusammen und liebt sie nach wie vor und ich mit dir, Ianto. Wir haben so viel ausgetauscht, dass er dich ebenso gut kennt wie ich und dich ebenso schätzt, es gibt also nichts was er nicht wüsste und dem er nicht zustimmen würde.“, erklärte Jack leise. 

Ianto hatte nicht das Gefühl vollständig zu verstehen was Jack sagte, doch zu einem gewissen Grad konnte er es schon nachvollziehen. Wenn man so viel Zeit hatte, dann liebte man so viele Leute, dass jeder Moment mit ihnen ein kostbarer war, bevor die Zeit um war. Für den Doctor würde eine lebenslängliche Beziehung zwischen zwei Menschen wahrscheinlich wie ein One-night-stand aussehen, wie ein flüchtiger Moment. Da war es völlig klar, seinen Partner lieben zu lassen wen er wollte, und wenn Jack und der Doctor tatsächlich so eng verknüpft waren, wie Jack andeutete, dann gab es keinerlei Geheimnisse, weder auf der empathischen, noch auf der kognitiven Ebene. Ianto nickte und lehnte dann nach vor um Jack zu küssen. 

Jack erwiderte den Kuss sofort und begann Iantos Hemd aufzuknöpfen und versuchte gleichzeitig seine Anzugjacke abzustreifen. Ianto hatte seine Manschettenknöpfe vergessen, was dazu führte dass er in seinem Hemd gefangen war. Jack nutzte die Zeit sich mit seinem restlichen Körper wieder intim vertraut zu machen. Seine Hände strichen und streichelten überall wo er hinkam, während er küsse auf Iantos Hals verteilte. Ianto ließ sich gerne in die Empfindungen hineinfallen und überließ Jack die ganze Arbeit. Ianto stöhnte als sich seine Hose verabschiedete und Jack ihn auf dem Bett neu arrangierte, dann löste sich seine Welt in Wohlgefallen auf.  
Einige Zeit später fand Ianto endlich die Energie die Bettdecke vom Boden hinaufzuziehen und über sich und Jack zu breiten. Er kuschelte sich dicht an Jacks warmen Körper und murmelte zufrieden. Er spürte noch Jacks Arm der sich um seinen Rücken schlang, dann verschwand er ins Traumland.

Jack beobachtete Ianto noch ein bisschen, und dachte an seinen Doctor, der irgendwo da draußen in seiner Tardis war. Er vermisste seinen Time Lord schon jetzt, doch er wusste, dass Torchwood ein Ablaufdatum hatte, und so auch seine Kollegen und Freunde. Er musste das meiste aus der Verbliebenen Zeit machen sonst würde er sich das lange vorhalten. Er musste ihnen zeigen, dass er sie liebte, solange er konnte. Der Doctor und seine Tardis würden auf ihn warten, oder einfach in der Zeit vorwärtsreisen, bis sie die Erde für eine Zeit hinter sich lassen würden. Jack richtete seinen Kopfpolster und strich über Iantos Haare. 

Fünfzig Jahre auf dem langsamen Pfad um seine Freunde und Familie auszunutzen, und dann das nächste große Abenteuer mit seinem Doctor, solange es auch dauern würde. Jack schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor in der Tardis zu sein, dann war auch er eingeschlafen.


End file.
